Current hair styles among young people often involve close-cropping the lower portion of the hair, or even shaving it off completely, while leaving a substantial amount of hair above a certain level on the scalp. The result in some cases looks like the old-fashioned "soup bowl" haircut, or it could be characterized as creating kind of an upside-down timber line.
In some circles, particularly among Afro-Americans, it is popular to have the hair sculptured by the barber to either spell out a message, or display a message symbol. Many barbers are happy to provide this service. Unfortunately, the barber will generally charge six to eight dollars per character, so that a message such as "I Love Vikki" would cost $60 to $80.
If the initial price were not an obstacle, then perhaps the fact that the individual would have to return to the barber shop at intervals of no more than once a week in order to maintain a reasonably clean message, would stop many people.
With word processing systems and computers, it is possible to prepare messages in a more high-tech fashion at almost no cost in a lot of other applications. If the same principles could be applied to the scalp messages, no doubt a cheaper and quicker way could be developed.